


A Wall in my Life Built by You

by all_stories



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ANGST TIME, Confession Dial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Spoilers for S12, thirteen is a fool and i love her, yaz is Doing Her Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_stories/pseuds/all_stories
Summary: This'll probably be three parts total, and I'm not confident in my writing at all but hopefully at least someone enjoys this~This season is /killing/ me !!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Wall in my Life Built by You

Yaz was walking down a corridor of the TARDIS, not knowing where she was going. The color scheme had changed recently. It was originally a bright orange, before shifting to a dim blue. Now there was barely any light at all, which to be fair, she was supposed to be sleeping. 

Yaz was walking down a corridor of the TARDIS, not knowing where she was going. The color scheme had changed recently. It was originally a bright orange, before shifting to a dim blue. Now there was barely any light at all, which to be fair, she was supposed to be sleeping. 

The Doctor keeps saying the ship is infinite, so every restless night is seen as a chance to explore. Tonight however, Yaz kept finding herself at the same dead end and single doorway. It had several complicated looking circles inscribed in gold. Must be some language that the TARDIS can't translate, she thought. After coming across it at least four or five times, Yaz finally decided to see what was behind it. As she reached out for the handle, it suddenly flew open, the Doctor rushing out of the room. 

For a brief moment, they made eye contact. Yaz had only seen the Doctor like this a few times, like when fighting the daleks. She was utterly terrified, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Doctor?" Yaz said, hesitantly reaching out for her.

Seemingly surprised that someone was there, the Doctor immediately sprinted down the hall Yaz had come from with no response. Not sure what else to do, Yaz ran after her.

Yaz didn't recognize any of her surroundings, only followed the lights that turned on where the Doctor ran, presumably the TARDIS' doing. Eventually, Yaz found herself at a short hall with another dead end. The Doctor was muttering to herself while frantically trying to open one of the nearby doors, having no success. Yaz slowed down, "Doctor?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

The Doctor turned to face her. "I already told you everything!" she said, batting at something around her head. "These damn flies!"

"You don't have to talk to us until you're ready, we've been over this," Yaz said, still approaching slowly.

The Doctor took a step back every time Yaz went forward. She soon hit the wall and sank to the floor, knees against her chest. "You want something more? I'm still looking for the Master, I'm scared of him but always end up coming back."

The Doctor paused, waiting for something. Yaz kept coming closer, the doctor kept making herself smaller and smaller in the corner. 

"Doctor, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you," Yaz tried to reason.

The Doctor's eyes were searching around for an escape. "I'm terrified that the fam will realize I'm just like him!" 

There was a loud noise from behind her that drew Yaz's attention. When she turned back, the Doctor was gone and all the lights shut off.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be three parts total, and I'm not confident in my writing at all but hopefully at least someone enjoys this~
> 
> This season is /killing/ me !!!


End file.
